


Sloppy Seconds

by Jay Tryfanstone (tryfanstone)



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bestiality, Comeplay, Felching, M/M, Porn, kinkfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 08:32:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryfanstone/pseuds/Jay%20Tryfanstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/spnkink_meme">spnkink_meme</a>, original post <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/spnkink_meme/17061.html?thread=4166053#t4166053">here</a>.</p>
<p><b>Prompt: </b> Jared, down on his luck and with nowhere to go, answers an ad: "Wanted: strong, large male needed for manual labor. Must not be afraid of dogs or to get dirty. Will train." When he shows up he finds Jensen, the owner of a specialized kennel and soon learns what Jensen's really looking for is a new kennel bitch, since the last one just wore out. Jared should really, really love his job in the end.</p>
<p><b>Kinks: </b>bestiality, porn, come-hungry, felching.</p>
<p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	Sloppy Seconds

That was the second odd moment about the day. The way Eric said, "Stand down," and the big Doberman cross just froze. Duke had one saucer-size paw on Jared's back, the weight of him pure muscle, and his claws were cutting sharp through the ratty T-shirt. His haunches were all smooth fur and heat, rutting down on Jared's ass. The dog had got in three good thrusts before Jared |snapped out of it and yelled, and Eric had stopped the dog in its tracks.

Yeah, weird.

Odd thing was, Duke had been one of the friendliest of the dogs, polite, giving Jared space to change his bedding and scrub down the floor of the pen and brush his coat. Beautiful dog.

But then they were all beautiful dogs. He'd thought, when he'd first seen the whitewashed pens, they'd be stud dogs. But they were mostly cross breeds, although the Lab with its big brown eyes was actually Jensen's Daniel Montana Boone, out of a champion sire and a dam whose name even Jared knew.

"Not his fault his ears came out crocked," Eric said, ruffling an affectionate hand over Danny's soft domed head. "He's a star really, aren't you, boy?"

First odd thing was when Pick-up Guy rocked on his heels and said, "Girls inside say you're looking for work." Pick-up Guy bought dog food in hundred weight sacks, and he may have looked, but he'd never so much as tipped his hat at Jared's corner of pavement before.

There was a sign by his crossed legs that read, ' _Looking for work not charity_ ,' and Jared said, "Yeah? What've you got?" Jared might as well have been in the Sunday league bleachers, pick-up guy was so far out of his league, but he grinned up anyway 'cos the man had a mouth on him would look good with a curve to it.

"Yard work," Pick-up Guy said. Nothing else. He wasn't smiling back, although the look in his eyes didn't wonder if Jared would steal the silver or piss all over the drive.

"Fine," Jared said, and unfolded himself from the pavement. Watched Pick-up Guy's eyes follow him all the way up with an amusement he was very, very careful not to show.

Pick-up smelled of dog. Guy's name was Jensen, and the envelope he passed over that evening with $200 tucked inside, nine hours of kennel cleaning, paid for Jared's new Goodwill blanket and a week's worth of In-and-Out burgers.

He didn't expect a repeat.

~*~

Jared hangs out most days at Paws4U 'cos the customers know him and the tips are good. The staff sneak him treats for the dogs he looks after while their owners are shopping, and if there's a tree to be trimmed or a pool to be cleaned, people know where to find him.

Rent's a bitch. It's not that he gives a shit either way about the blow job, it's just that Jared's not going near that dick without some heavy duty latex. Condoms cost. So Jared's pissed off enough before Gary starts going for gold down his throat, and when he catches the office door opening he doesn't bother to blink. Serve Gary right if his boss catches him with his pants round his ankles, getting the local homeless to suck his soggy brains out his dick.

But Jared recognises the boots in the doorway. It's not really flirting if he adds a twist to his grip and sucks like he means it. Doesn't take long after that.

"Yeah?" he says over his shoulder as Gary wheezes and shakes.

"You up for more?" Pick-up Guy asks. There's a dry edge to his voice that makes Jared turn round, but he's - Jensen's - canted against the door frame with his hat in his hands like this is normal.

"Yeah," Jared says.

In the pick-up, Jensen says, "How much are you charging?" He's not asking for real. It's an almost professional curiosity.

When Jared tells him Jensen says, "Double it."

~*~

The third time Jared gets to work in the barns. It's not at all what he expected. Most people keep feed in their barns. Machinery. Horses. Jensen's got a fully set up film studio with some seriously heavy equipment. Would have been a really interesting day - Jared knows his way round most of this gear: he's never been shy about asking how stuff works \- but Eric's so on edge he's never going to get the chance.

"Fuck. Look, just put it down, will you? To the right? No, fuck it, _your_ right!"

"Eric," Jared says, warning, but Eric folds up on the edge of the stage with his head in his hands.

"I just need to get this sorted, you know?"

"Yeah," Jared says cautiously, and ruffles Eric's hair.

Eventually Eric sniffs and looks up. "We cool?"

"Tell me about Jensen," Jared says. It's not like he's been waiting for the moment or anything.

But Eric blinks up at him, amused. "Oh God," he says. "Not you too? You're barking up the wrong tree," he says, and laughs.

~*~

  
Google is Jared's friend, even if the safe search filter on the panting public library PC means he only gets to see googlecache text of Jensen's DVDs. Enough to know Jensen shot some of the best porn in the business before he retired.

He'd always topped. Women.

Still, fantasy's got no limits.

~*~

  
"What the hell are you shooting in here tonight?" Jared asks, pinning down the heavy duty black plastic sheeting. "Doggie porn?"

It was meant to be a joke, but Eric's face reddens like he's strictly vanilla. Which is ridiculous. Jared's seen the harnesses. Eric's stud name is Liebermann's Royal Consort, and there's a rack of rosettes by his name plaque that says he knows what he's doing in the show ring.

"Oh, you're kidding," Jared says.

~*~

  
"See, the thing is," Eric says, whispering. "He only gets off ... after, you know, after they've ... done the ... " His hands flutter, looking for the right word. "Fucking."

"What?" Jared asks blankly. He's sprawled out on Eric's floor. Jared's bedroom's got a bookshelf he's slowly filling up with Jack London and _Practical Dog Owner_ , and they've both got widescreen, but Eric's got more floorspace and tonight, a six-pack he's happy to share.

"It's not as if it's a secret," Eric says. "He's just not interested in anything else."

Jared doesn't think that's true. He's felt Jensen's eyes on his back, the curve of his ass, the muscles of his shoulders.

~*~

  
Later, Jared sees the DVD, so he knows what happens first. How the girl \- she's little, lithe-muscled, with a smooth cap of black hair and blue eyes, not your average porn star, this girl - how she just drops her robe, gets on her hands and knees, and stays there. The dog's Rocky, an Alsatian cross Jared likes for his winning ways with a Frisbee. It's not like either of them don't know what to do. Rocky makes his move like a pro, thrusting away even before he's got his front paws settled. The girl moans for the punters. There's some tricky camera angles, and a set of close-ups that make Jared wince. After, the girl drops her head on her folded arms, waiting for Rocky to pull out.

Jensen's not in the film. Jared guesses he's sitting behind the cameras, watching. Sitting upright, not touching his dick, although Jared thinks he's probably seriously hard by that point. Jared doesn't see him tuck the girl up in her robe, but he hears them both go through the suite doors. Jensen's voice, a soft, confirmatory query. Then, nothing.

He gives them five minutes. Then he walks to the door. Doesn't try to hide the sound of his boots and props himself in the doorway just like Jensen did for him two months ago.

For all she's got her back to him, the girl knows he's there. Looks back over her shoulder, and Jared gives her a smile that's shakier than it should be. 'Is this okay?' he asks with a raised eyebrow, and drops his eyes to Jensen's hands for a moment so she knows what he's there for.

It's almost kind, the way she nods and drops her head.

Jensen's on his back. He's got both hands on the girl's perfect ass, holding her squatting down and open over his face, eating her out with such desperate want his hands are shaking and his whole body rolls and twitches towards her cunt. His legs are bent and spread, the muscles so taut he's balanced on his shoulders and toes: the bones of his feet are heart-breakingly fine. His dick's so hard it's leaking steadily onto his stomach, sticky threads of pre-come stretching with the unsteady jerks. Tight to his skin, his balls are neat and rounded, his asshole small and so pretty a pink Jared has to press the heel of his hand into his dick to remind both of them not to touch.

It's not going to take long. There's a moment when Jared really does think Jensen's going to come untouched, but just as his stomach muscles start to contract Jensen drops a hand to his dick. Hooks his thumb around the base of it while his fingers slide down to his asshole, push and pet and stretch at the skin so unsteadily Jared's not sure he knows he's doing it. In seconds, Jensen's dick is spurting out gobbets of come over his chest, the muffled groan to his voice one Jared wants to hear again in technicolor.

He hadn't been paying attention, but when the girl looks back, she's got that softness to her eyes says she came.

Jared nods his thanks. Leaves.

Jerks off so hard he nearly gets friction burns.

~*~

  
"Why am I doing this again?" Jared moans.

"'Cos you're hot for your seriously kinky boss," Eric says. He's sitting on the coach with a wet towel and a bottle of JD, medicinal purposes only. Eric's taken a mouthful every five minutes of the last hour on average.

"And how much longer is this gonna take?"

"Don't ask me," Eric says. He looks at Jared's raised ass, where Danny stands patiently waiting for the knot in his cock to subside. Danny's moved since they fucked. They're ass to ass, and Danny's plumed tail wags slowly over Jared's back.

"You got any idea how stupid you look?" Eric asks.

"Oh fuck off, pony boy," Jared says, without heat. His knees ache, there are scratches on his back, and while he'd be lying if he said he'd never had anything the size of Danny's cock in his ass before, he hadn't expected the pistoning, jabbing force of Danny's thrusts. He's sore.

"Fuck off yourself," Eric says, and adds, "Want another beer?"

~*~

It's different in front of the cameras.

For starters, it's hot. The arc lights sweat up Jared's skin and make his hands slip on the plastic, liquify the lube so it runs down his thighs. And although the cameraman and the handler are politely quiet and soft-shoed, the cameras whir and beep, hissing when they move along the tracks. Even Danny whines, eager and panting. In Eric's sitting room it had taken Jared, Eric himself and a jar of some sticky stuff Jared never wants to see again to persuade the Lab to do the business. Here Danny knows the score and he's up for it, straining against the leash.

Jared tries not to think about Jensen.

He hadn't said. There's no easy way to say to your boss, "Hey. That girl you were expecting? She's not coming. Wanna watch me get fucked by one of your dogs tonight? Gonna eat me out after?" And Jared's never going to say, "Then, I'm fucking you."

So Jared's naked on his hands and knees on the plastic sheeting, and Jensen's sitting behind the cameras where Jared can't see him. Which means Jared's got no inkling if this is his stupidest idea ever, or if Jensen's already hard for him under the tweed coat he's wearing tonight.

Too late. He nods his head at the handler, and Danny's off the leash. 

The dog's nose collides with his backside so hard Jared nearly slides on the plastic. Danny's snuffling with intent, the whine in the back of his throat pitched high. Jared can hear the dog's back paws scrabble on the plastic as he shoulders against Jared's thighs. Obliging, Jared dips, and Danny gets a front leg over his back and heaves forward. His fur is soft against Jared's back, but his cock, jabbing against Jared's thigh, the curve of his his ass, his tailbone - 'Come on,' Jared thinks, and wiggles helpfully - is hard and pointed. 

After last time, Jared seriously prepped. Danny's sliding away down there, and it takes a moment or two before both of them line up. The first thrust that actually counts, the dog yelps, and so does Jared. It's not that Danny's big: he's not. But where a human would take it slow, Danny's right in there, hips going like the clappers. His cock's shoving in and out of Jared's asshole so fast the burn of it feels seriously good, and the thought that Danny's not going to stop - Danny's just going to keep pounding away until he comes, breed Jared right up with puppy come - it's not a thought without heat.

Mostly, though, Jared's getting hard for Jensen. The roll of his hips against Danny's weight, the spread of his thighs so the camera's blind eye can see Danny's cock forcing his ass, the way he dips his head and groans \- it's all for Jensen. And when Danny keens and batters his knot against against Jared's hole, when Jared reaches round and spreads his ass open for the dog, and panting takes the size of it - it's for Jensen. When Danny scrabbles his paws and jerks and huffs hot doggy breath over Jared's neck and comes, deep slow pulses of come, five minutes of being bred deep and hard, stuffed full of dog-come. Jensen. Jared thinks of Jensen's tongue in his ass when he drops a hand to his dick and strips it, money shot for the cameras. Candy shot for Jensen.

When they're both done, Danny pants happily in Jared's ear, his weight comfortably sprawled over Jared's back. Jared's still got his knees under him but, like the girl, his head's on his folded arms. He's got a new set of scratches and he feels uncomfortably sloshy inside, like the dog was saving his spunk for the cameras. Won't know how much there is until the knot pulls free, and that'll be another five minutes or so.

"You okay?"

It's Jensen's voice. Jensen's voice with a really tight edge to it, short and sharp. Jared rolls his head on his forearm and looks up through his eyelashes.

"You want ... some water? A beer?"

Jensen's crouched down. He's got a robe in his hands that's probably meant to be Jared's, but it's doing nothing to disguise the flush in his cheeks or the swollen bulge of his dick in his jeans. And if that's what he's packing Jared might have to reconsider his plans.

"You wanna touch?" Jared says, rasp to his voice that's not entirely deliberate.

Jensen looks at him hard, then. Suspicious and threatened, the look of a man who's seen it all before and forgotten not everything has a price.

Jared tips a shoulder, rolls the big dog off and, wincing, gets him settled facing the other way. "Go on," he says, wide eyed and guileless as he can manage, and Jensen reaches out to pet the place where the knot of Danny's cock pulls and swells at Jared's hole.

"He's ... " Jensen says.

"He feels hot, inside," Jared murmurs. "Hotter than a human. And he came like a fucking firehose, swear to God. Feels like half a pint of come in there."

When Jensen glances up his eyes are almost black, pupils blown. Glassy. His mouth's open, the curve of it so sweetly obscene Jared can almost feel it under his teeth. He doesn't. He can wait.

"You gonna clean me up, Jensen?" He asks. " Lick me out? Take every drop like a good boy?"

"Shit," Jensen says.

"He's moving," Jared warns, and, sooner than he expected, Danny slips free. The Lab probably goes to his handler, but Jared doesn't watch. Doesn't care.

Jensen's got his tongue as far up Jared's ass as it can go. His thumbs are pulling Jared open as he licks desperately at the hot rush of dog come that's dripping out of Jared's hole. His nose bumps against Jared's tailbone, his hands are leaving bruises, and it's the hottest thing Jared's ever had to live through. It's Jensen.

Jared's got plans for Jensen. 

When he cups his own hands around the cheeks of his ass, pulling himself open for Jensen's tongue, the man moans his appreciation. Jared can feel one of Jensen's hands shift, probably down to his dick. Doesn't matter if the man comes now: he'll be coming on Jared's dick too, just doesn't know it yet.

Although Jensen's licking up come like he's starving for it, there's so much Jared knows he's going to be leaking for days. It's easy to slide a finger into his ass along with Jensen's tongue, push it in deeper than Jensen can reach. Feel of Jensen's tongue wrapped around his finger so hot Jared feels his own dick, hard as if he hadn't come already, jerk against his stomach. He moans when Jensen pulls out, but the man's got his forehead bent against the curve of Jared's ass and he's panting. Watching.

Jared sneaks on the condom and goes for two fingers. Crooks them on the way out, pulls back with spunk stringing sticky between them. He almost comes when Jensen's mouth sucks down so hard he can feel the pressure under his fingernails. Does it again. Jensen's moaning, his hips rolling on the plastic, mouthing at Jared's fingers. When Jared risks a glance over his shoulder he can see the man's managed to heel his boots off and his jeans are tangled round his knees: his dick's hard, bobbing proud of his stomach and flushed.

Jared goes for three fingers in his own ass. Pulls them out soaking wet with saliva, Danny's come, lube, and claps his hand over Jensen's face. He's got big hands, Jared. Big enough to hold Jensen down while he turns round, and when he feeds Jensen all three fingers to suck in consolation the man arches off the plastic like he's begging for dick. He doesn't even notice when his jeans come off all the way, when Jared crocks an elbow under one of his knees and spreads him wide.

Jensen wants it, Jared's got dick. Jared pushes out more slick, lots of it, into his other hand and gives Jensen two of those fingers hard and fast in his pretty little ass. And Christ, Jensen nearly comes: his spine curls up, he's biting down on the fingers in his mouth and clenching his muscles down on the fingers in his ass and his dick's fucking dripping. Jared lets him get used to the feel of it, pushes and stretches 'til the ride's as smooth as he can make it. When he lifts his hand from Jensen's face to swipe up more come the man's practically whimpering, rolling his head from side to side, frown line between his scrunched up eyes and his mouth open and panting.

Jared gives him back two come-soaked fingers and seven inches of prime Texas meat straight up his ass, and Jensen, Jensen fucking comes on the first stroke. Wails when he does, convulsing, come shooting so hard and fast from his dick it dapples on his chest and Jared's shoulders, splatters on the arch of his collarbone and Jared's forearm, blood-hot surrender. It's so hot Jared, fuck, Jared pushes and heaves and can't and fuck, fuck, fuck, comes so hard it almost kills him. Comes buried so deep in Jensen his balls must be leaving bruises. Drops a load of come in the condom that feels like he's run his balls dry.

Badly, Jared wants his come in Jensen's ass, sticky and sloppy and hot.

In the interests of possibility, he pulls out gently, pats Jensen down. The man's fucked out, sprawled on the plastic loose and debauched and fuck yeah, smeared with come. Jared wants to do it all over again. Now.

"You okay?" he asks.

"You gonna do that again?" Jensen asks, his voice stretched out and lazy deep like Jared's never heard it before. His eyes are closed. He's even got come on his eyelashes.

" ... maybe?" Jared says. He hadn't exactly asked.

"There'd better be a mattress next time," Jensen warns, slow drawl.

Jared says, "I can do that."

Suite's nearest. He whistles.


End file.
